


[Fanart] Giving hope

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, White Collar H/C Advent 2017, homeless, volunteer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: There is always hope. Neal is a volunteer during the holiday season when he goes looking for homeless in the underground tunnels of the subway. He meets up with Peter who has lost everything. Can he convince Peter to come with him to the shelter to at least have a christmas dinner and to warm up?





	[Fanart] Giving hope

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the White Collar H/C Advent 2017.


End file.
